


Report Incoming

by tuesdaycoming



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Drabble, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Rome Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: There is a folder, file, drawer, a cabinet labeled “Wilde, O.” in the Meritocratic office in Cairo.
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Report Incoming

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Week Day 2- Recording
> 
> another drabble! I like these.

There is a folder, file, drawer, a cabinet labeled “Wilde, O.” in the Meritocratic office in Cairo. The last report Wilde sends isn’t intended to be so, but then, neither was the first. 

It’s a decision he makes not eight hours later when his cheek is still hot and red. Zolf’s stitched him up with deft hands, tying knots that pull at the edges of his skin when Wilde smiles, nonchalant and bad at it. He stops trying to do that. 

What will Saira think, he wonders, when she opens his letter. “Meeting a friend.” He wrote. “More to follow.”


End file.
